


A Proper Arrangement

by exbex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	A Proper Arrangement

John took his time with it, turning it over in his hands, examining the piece as if it were a body, living or dead. It was enough to irritate Sherlock, and he wanted to snap at John to get on with it, but he determined to wait until it was properly fastened to begin orders.  
John looked up after several moments. “I was really hoping for something in a burgundy…” There was a slight twitch to John’s mouth.  
“Don’t be dull, John,” Sherlock replied, but he couldn’t help his own slight smile, or the hitch in his breath when John got down on his knees in front of him, handing the collar to him with a look of complete obedience. Sherlock fastened it around John’s neck, carefully, and then buried his fingers in his hair, right above the nape.


End file.
